The present invention is based on a fuel injection pump of the type known from SAE Paper No. 860145. In such a fuel injection pump, there is provided a solenoid valve for fuel-quantity regulation which meters the quantity of fuel to be injected on the following delivery stroke during the suction stroke of the fuel injection pump plunger. This prior art fuel injection pump comprises a control device that is accommodated, at least in part, in a housing secured to the fuel injection pump. This housing comprises a cooling chamber which is located in the fuel feed line to the fuel injection pump and through which the fuel flows. The cooling chamber cools both the circuit section and the power section of the control device for actuation of the quick-acting solenoid valve. In this prior art injection pump, a solenoid operated metering valve thus is all that is actuated by the control device, the fuel quantity being regulated solely by means of this metering valve. This prior art fuel injection pump is not intended for the operation of supercharged internal combustion engines.
From published German published patent application (OS) No. 32 43 349 there is further known a fuel injection pump which is provided with a mechanical governor for regulation of the injected fuel quantity and which comprises a full-load stop that limits the maximum injected fuel quantity position of the governor. The full-load stop is movable by means of a stepper motor which is mounted on the pump housing and which shifts an intermediate lever that is rotatable about a pin fixed to the housing. The intermediate lever is able to move between a zero stop and the shaft of the stepper motor. Both linear and rotary stepper motors are proposed for use. However, with this prior art arrangement the control device for energization of the stepper motor is located remotely from the fuel injection pump and connected to the stepper motor through electrical leads. This has the drawback that a separate cooling system must be provided for cooling of this control device, and that upon installation of the fuel injection pump, provision must be made for the separate mounting of the control device.